Un largo dia
by Riswe
Summary: Escena perdida del Principe Mestizo. Lo que pasó entre Ron y Lavender despues del partido de Quidditch, cuando empezaron a salir.


**UN LARGO DÍA**

No podía entender como podía haberle dicho eso, que no era capaz de hacer esas paradas. Después de que el año anterior él no le hubiera tenido en cuenta que no viera su gran partido. Vale, no había sido su culpa, Hagrid se los había llevado para ver a Grawp. Pero eso no significa que a él le hubiera dolido menos. Aunque ahora era diferente, le acababa de romper el corazón, y eso que ya no estaba en muy buenas condiciones después de enterarse de lo de Krum.

No es que realmente pensara que ella estuviera enamorada de Vicky incluso, hasta entonces, podía haber pensado que algo podía sentir por él; por algo le había invitado a la fiesta. El caso es que realmente le partió el corazón (por primera vez) enterarse; no porque no lo creyera factible sino porque él la había esperado. Si podría sonar patético, y realmente lo era; él, Ronald Weasley, no había besado a nadie en sus dieciséis años de vida; y no porque no hubiera tenido ocasiones (que ni las había buscado), sino porque solo tenía ojos para ella y por lo tanto le daba igual no besar a nadie, ya llegaría el momento, con ella.

Vale, había sido un completo iluso, que él la esperara no significaba que ella le fuera a esperar a él. No podía enfadarse, ellos no eran nada más que amigos (con una cita para ir a una fiesta) pero solamente amigos; pero comprender todo esto no hacía que doliera menos ni siquiera había evitado las noches en vela que había pasado llorando en su cama y que hacían que al día siguiente estuviera de peor humor.

Pero se acabó, lo había decidido, iba ha olvidarla, iba a dejar de quererla; de todas formas, ya no tenia con que hacerlo. Estaba delante de la Dama Gorda y decidió que al entrar cambiaría su vida, ya no pensaría día y noche en ella, no desperdiciaría ni un solo día más. Ella volvía a ser su amiga la sabelotodo. Y se iba a buscar otra chica, no para quererla (no se veía en condiciones de poderlo hacer) sino simplemente para divertirse, para ser feliz.

Al entrar en la sala común todos le vitorearon y felicitaron por su gran actuación. Entonces llegó Lavender y lo apartó un poco del bullicio, invitándole a una cerveza de mantequilla y alabando lo bien que había jugado el partido. Estaba muy emocionada.

Por primera vez en los seis años que la conocía la vio realmente como una mujer. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, muy liso y cuidado, su piel era clara y tenía unos preciosos ojos grises. Realmente era muy bonita, y de cuerpo tampoco estaba nada mal. Entonces miró sus labios finos, perfilados de un color rosa suave que los hacía ver muy apetecibles y, por una vez en su vida, hizo lo que realmente le apetecía. Mientras ella le contaba lo fantástico que le había parecido el partido él se acercó y la besó, simplemente la besó.

Ella le respondió al instante, demostrando que tenia más experiencia que él en esos temas. Sus labios eran suaves y sabían a fresa y le encantaba tenerlos contra los suyos. Cuando se quedó sin aire se separó lentamente de ella y la miró y vio su sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente a él, con toda su cara iluminada de alegría y le pareció guapísima.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella sonrió más si cabía y asintió como si le fuera la vida en ello. Luego se acercó y lo besó de nuevo.

Se dejó caer en un sofá y ella se le sentó encima, con una pierna a cada lado y pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Sus lenguas entraron en contacto por primera vez y fue como una explosión de sensaciones. Colocó sus manos en su espalda para acercarla más a él y ella comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y el cuello.

Arriesgándose un poco bajó sus manos hacia el trasero esperando su reacción pero ella, lejos de importunarse, se alzó un poquito para que tuviera más accesibilidad. Le encantaba, estaba durito y sus manos se perdían acariciándolo y apretándole. Lavender le acariciaba el pecho y la espalda provocando que el pusiera más ímpetu todavía.

Notó como su entrepierna se erguía y se asustó pensando en que Lavender lo notara e intentó separarse un poco. Pero ella se acercó más y movió sus caderas contra él produciendo un roce que lo llevó al cielo. Ella soltó un gemidito contra sus labios y él dejó de reprimir sus instintos y, mientras una mano seguía en su trasero pegándola contra él, la otra se escabulló por dentro de su camisa y se posó encima de uno de sus pechos, apretando un poquito y notando como su entrepierna parecía que fuera a estallar. Lavender gimió otra vez contra sus labios y luego se acercó y le susurró al oído:

-Ron, Ro-Ro, ¿por qué no buscamos un sitio más privado?

Él lo pensó y asintió, si esto seguía como él estaba imaginando no tardaría mucho en desnudarla y seguir un poco más adelante, así que haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad se separó de ella, se levantó, la cogió de la mano y salió de la sala común buscando un aula vacía donde seguir por donde lo habían dejado. Cada pocos pasos se giraba y besaba a Lavender que se pegaba contra él y hacía que siguiera excitado.

Encontraron un aula y abrió de golpe, arrastrando a Lavender con él y acercándolo para seguir con lo que ya habían comenzado; cuando vio a Harry y a Hermione dentro. Se notaba que ella había estado llorando, tenía los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada, pero aún y así le pareció la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Lavender le soltó la mano y salió del aula, ya ni se acordaba de que ella estaba a su lado.

Se acercó sonriendo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto y, muy en el fondo aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, esperando que ella no le hubiera visto restregándose con Lavender en la sala común.

Pero ella sí lo había visto, como demostraron los canarios que le lanzó a la cabeza cuando salía del aula y la oyó sollozar. No entendía porque se sentía culpable, ella había hecho lo mismo y él no la había agredido, al menos no así. Tenía que olvidarse de ella, esto le estaba haciendo todavía más daño, quería volver a estar como hacía un rato, cuando no pensaba en ella y era feliz.

Salió del aula y vio que Lavender le esperaba, ella se acercó y le besó; pero ya no era como antes, ya no tenía esa sensación de bienestar.

Se excusó con que estaba cansado y volvieron a la sala común donde se despidieron hasta el día siguiente y quedaron para ir juntos a desayunar.

Ron subió a su cama, esperando poder dormir algo y entender que es lo que había pasado en ese largo día. Aclarar que es lo que sentía por cada una de ellas.


End file.
